Restrictions
by mayathinks
Summary: Jazmine, a naive-intellectually gifted student who has graduated University at the age of 20, has moved to Chicago to get away from her controlling father and step mother. The one thing that Jazmine wanted was freedom, but soon she realizes that Chicago has it's restrictions. What happens when she is put into a situation where she realizes that things are not always what it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my new story. A story that I actually feel more comfortable with. This is my first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **YOU COULD SAY** that my story is about of how a group of young shit-head adults, had changed Chicago forever. Some parts you could consider illogical and cliché, and others to be powerful and rebellious. You'll ponder on how a girl with intellectual giftedness, had ended up in such a situation from being irrational and a firm believer of the truth, to changing American history as it is.

It all started when I was in my room unpacking one last thing, my bookshelf. I gently put my favourite book: _Harry Potter_ , onto my broken book shelf. As I reached the bookshelf, the stool wobbled, forcing me to put my weight onto the shelf. It wobbled, causing 20 or more books to fall out, once again. Sighing in defeat, I jumped off the stool, giving up. I fell onto my bed, my glasses bouncing off my eyes onto the silk. This was the fourth time I've tried to put all of my 110 books onto the shelf, in my brand new apartment. You're probably wondering: why the hell didn't you just get a new one?

Well, I guess you could say I didn't know why either.

But yes, at 20 years old, I have finally gotten enough savings, and not to mention the acceptance from my parents to move out on my own after graduating university.

I've never felt like I've had control of my own life because of my circumstances. After taking a test for Intellectual Giftedness, they were able to figure out that I was able to skip a few grades. Skipping a few grades didn't mean a better education, or better circumstances. It meant I had to miss out on my coming of age, meeting new friends, experiencing what a normal teenager would have. But being me, I was forced to grow up.

You could say that books are comfort to me in a way, being that I could imagine myself in a fantasy world, or feeling the heartbreak of a character. It made me feel like a kid again. I guess my introverted ways don't find partying or going out with friends (as if I had any) interesting. Sometimes, it's better to enjoy your own comfort.

But being in my own comfort didn't take away the fact that my parents were on my ass twenty-four seven, either picking out flaws or telling me how proud they are.

And that's why I took matters into my own hands.

Right before I was going to graduate, I took the opportunity to go apartment hunting. With my major in accounting, it was easier to understand how to balance my money out and what exactly I get the hell out of my parent's house.

So I bought the house.

Maybe it wasn't the best decision at the time, but it was a problem when my parents found out when they looked at my account which had 200,000 dollars missing from it. But I guess you could say I wouldn't regret it. Look where I am now, in my own peaceful—

"Jazmine! Could you please come here?" My sister yelled.

Well, scratch the peaceful part. My parents and my little sister, Aaliyah, came to help me move all my furniture into the apartment. Which only took us about you know… 2 days and an evening.

"Coming!" I replied, standing up from the bed. I walked into my living room to see my sister laying on the couch with her head-rest for her back. Her dark auburn coils covered her hair as she watched TV, her fragile body was wrapped in a small blanket, warming her up. Her jade as glowed as she saw me.

"Come help me up, I heard step-mom and dad's car pulling up to the apartment complex," she said with a mischievous grin.

"You do know there is other cars in the complex… right?" I said, while I grabbed her left arm and swinging it over my shoulder.

"Oh please! You know they were going to go check the reservations for the dinner to celebrate," she scoffing, wrapped her other arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, but—

"And you know step-mom hates when Dad drives really slow, because he's so fucking cautions—

"Don't swear!" She looked at me with an uncaring look before going back to talking.

" _Anyways_ , so she'll probably take matters into her own hands, and they should be here…" the doorbell rang. The sound of muffles and keys were heard from outside till the door opened, seeing Mom and Dad though it.

"Well look who's right," I scoffed at her and lifted her up into the wheelchair. I tucked her into the seatbelt so she wouldn't fall.

"Hello honey!" My dad's voice rang through the air. I contained the urge to roll my eyes at how fake he sounds.

"Hi dad."

"Were you able to finish packing the bookshelf?" He asked, hanging his coat near the door. I giggled nervously while playing with the cotton on my sweater.

"I sure did." Aaliyah looked at my expression and smirked. She knew damn well I was lying.

"Well you go get dressed! Your mom will help Aaliyah get dressed. We're going to be leaving in an hour," he urged, pushing me playfully towards my room.

I should've just hired a furniture mover.

Facing the bathroom mirror, I applied red lipstick for the first time in my life. I tried to do it the way the lady taught me how to at the makeup store. She told me it would compliment my black dress that I was wearing.

Looking back at it in the mirror, it either

 _1_. Only looked good when she applied it

 _2._ Those mirrors there aren't really showing how you really look.

Most likely it was number 1. But number two would defiantly give me a reason to convince my step-mom (aka Diana) for me to never try to attempt makeup again.

"Oh goodness, let me put that on properly for you." I turned my head to the left to see my step-mom looking at me with a smile. She had her hair pinned up in a bun, with a royal blue dress, wearing gold earrings to compliment her eyes. She looked beautiful. Walking up to me, Diana grabbed the lipstick case from me, and ordered me to shut my eyes. After a few minutes of removing the ones I put, and re applying it, I could open my eyes.

"All finished!" I looked up at the mirror to my lipstick perfectly applied. I smiled in excitement.

"Thanks Diana," I said and she giggled.

You could say after my mom died, Diana came into our life 2 months after. At first I was very angry because I thought my dad was using her as a replacement, and the fact that she mimicked my dad's demeanor. I felt like I had two Tom Dubois's in my house. But as I grew older, I realized that my dad has some sort of liking to her, and she wasn't going away anytime soon.

"No worries, it really compliments the dress and the shoes." I had put on a sweetheart neckline black dress, to match it, I tried to put on some black heels as well, with small diamond studs. I decided to straighten my hair into a waterfall braid.

This was probably, and most likely the only time I'll ever look sexually appealing.

"Are you wearing glasses?" I nodded my head. I do have glasses that I wear on a daily basis, ever since Timothy Ronald kicked me with a soccer ball in grade seven.

 _Screw you T_ imothy Ronald.

Suddenly, I saw a tear fall out of my step-mom's eyes. But then came more and more, soon it became a water fall. I opened my arms to comfort her and she complied, hiccupping as tears fell down my back.

"You do know I am genuinely proud of you. No lies, right?" My eyes widened a bit. She never really told me anything like that when I was younger, usually, she'd just give me a pat on the back and a ' _keep working_ _hard_!' card. Maybe it was me, but the love that I've felt from my parents had burned out ever since they knew about my ability.

"I-I feel like this whole time; I genuinely don't feel happy in this relationship anymore Jazmine. After 6 years, I w-was finally able to take my head out my ass and realize that you've been treated like a dog from us. I don't ever think a 21-year-old old girl should've missed out on her chance of become who she really is, and I-I think we've screwed that up in a way," stuttering while unraveling from my hug.

"As a step-mother to her step-daughter. I'm sorry." I didn't realize that I was crying till I felt a drip of water fall onto my hand.

"I-It's okay," I said, looking away. I didn't really know how she wanted me to react. I wasn't going to forget everything in a blink of the eye, but she is my mother after all.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go?" My dad yelled out of the hallway.

"Yes, we're coming!" Diana shouted back as she wiped her eye. She gave me a sad smile, like she was hiding something else.

"Let's go Jazmine, this is your night."

* * *

After thirty minutes, we reached the Olive Garden in downtown Chicago. Chicago was truly beautiful in the night time. The light acted like fireflies in the air, glowing through the dark. The posters and advertisements popped in your face, the absence of the people around you made me feel like I belonged in a way. I guess that's why I love the people in Chicago. I opened my car door, the coldness of the air hitting my face as I got out of the car. I walked into the restaurant first, followed by my mom and my father, who was wheeling my sister into the restaurant. I looked up to see a blonde lady gleaming at me. Her hair was tied neatly into a braids, allowing her heart shaped face to be out. Her blue eyes contrasted her white shirt, with the olive garden tie hanging from it.

"HI, my name is Cindy McPherson. What can I do for you think evening?" She spoke with a cheerful voice, patting her black skirt at the same time.

"Hello, we have reservations under Dubois, 4 people," dad softly spoke.

After a few seconds of tracing the reservation list, she finally found our names.

"Ah, Tom Dubois?" My dad nodded his head. "Great, I'll be taking you to your seats!" She said in a delighted voice, but it sounded too forced. We trudged to the back of the restaurant near the window, I sat on one side with my sister, my mom and dad being on the other. Cindy passed us our menus, giving us a minute to look at what drinks we'd like.

"Could I have water for two please?" My dad said, and Cindy, nodded jotting it down in her notebook.

"What would you two like?" She said, turning to Aaliyah and I.

"Lemonade and Ice Tea please," Cindy jotted it down once again and took our menus. She replaced it with a new menu.

"I'll be right back with your drinks!" She turned around and walked away, but I saw her rolling her eyes before she can fully turn away. I guess my instincts were right.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Jazmine!" My father as he looked down at his phone. Really? I get it, he's a lawyer, but he can't put his phone done for one second?

"Thanks dad," I shot back. He looked up at me catching my look at him.

Putting away his phone, he entwined his fingers, smiling at me.

"You are simply a brilliant kid! I knew you had it in your Jazmine. We can even do bigger things if you decided you want to continue with your ed—

"Dad, not here." I gritted while shaking my head. I gripped my dressed in anger; he always did this. I feel as if whatever I do, there must be more.

"I'm not trying to anger you honey! I'm just saying you have the brain to continue onto another field," he tried to reason with me.

"No. I like accounting, and that's what I choose. Point blank period." His eyes hardened, probably trying to show the agitation he had.

"Now young lady, you don— a long bang rang through the air, causing everybody to jump and hide or crouch in our seats. I pulled my sister against me, covering her ears from the sounds. The sound of cop cars rang outside, which could be easily heard from the window. I saw two figures turning the block coming to my side of the window. They ran heavily, I could see their chest going up and down. As they got closer, I was able to see their features more clearly. One boy had brown skin, which was covered with baggy black jeans, and matching jacket, chains bouncing on top of it. His hair dark black hair was cornrowed back. The man right beside him looked exactly like him, only he had a large afro. I looked at his hand and gasped.

He had a gun.

As if he heard me, while running past my window, he glances at me quickly. I caught his wine eyes quickly analyzing me, as if he'll need me later. His eyebrows were furrowed. Turning back, he ran even faster, turning the corner along with the other guy.

"Hello!" We all looked up to what it seems like the manager. "I would just like to alert that you guys are safe now, it was a police chase that was going on outside. We have full security here so that nobody would get hurt."

Everyone left their breaths go and sighed in relief. I lifted my sisters body away from mine, sitting her up straight.

"That was really scary," Aaliyah said. I nodding in agreement as well.

"Are you guys ready to order now?" I looked up to see another lady in front of us, this time with green eyes with brown hair.

"Huh, I thought that was another girl who was taking our order: blonde hair, blue eyes, her name is _Cindy_ …" The lady looked at me with a confused look.

"There is no Cindy who works here." My eyes widened.

Then who was the server?

* * *

So that was my first chapter. Tell me what you guys think of it.

If you guys want to imagine who's playing Jazmine, it's the lead singer from Lion Babe, Jillian Harvey.

Luckily for this story, I wrote ahead so you guys won't have to wait for the beginning chapters. Have a good day/night.

\- Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Here is another chapter for Restrictions! BEFORE you go into the story. I'd like to help describe Jazmine's personality, before I get comments. If you have more questions after that, then you can ask. PLEASE remember that _INTELLECTUAL GIFTEDNESS DO NOT EQUAL social awareness_. Jazmine is gifted in academia, but is not street smart. She has been sheltered her whole life and has been put into pressure under with her academic skills. Along with her upbringing, Jazmine lacks the ability to be rational decisions, as shown through her story in the first story. So let's try not try to drag me through the roof. Thanks.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

I opened my eyes in annoyance as the bothersome alarm rang beside my bed.

I bended over to my night table and grabbed my glasses as well as my phone. Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows as a message popped up on my screen. I put on my glasses and looked:

 _ **First day of Work**_

A smile grew on my face as I put the phone down and excitedly got out of bed; this was my first day of actually working! Aaliyah and my parents had left for Maryland after dinner that night (which wasn't really a dinner in my opinion because Dad was on the phone three quarters of the time). Even though the night had already passed, something was still running through my mind about the waitress.

I knew my eyes didn't deceive me when I saw the blonde waitress. She took our order and everything, then she _suddenly disappears_? I scratched my chin in confusion. Maybe I should go back there one day.

Shaking my head, I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. After showering, I went to brush my teeth and took out my clothing for my first day.

Pushing open the closet, I quickly rummaged through piles of clothes trying to find something appropriate. After throwing hundreds of shirts and pants on the floor, I found a white cropped lace blouse paired with a medium black skirt. Walking back to the bathroom mirror, I nodded in approval.

"Pretty decent," I said. To match the outfit, I had two stud earrings with dangly bracelets; my hair was tucked into a low bun, showing off my earrings.

"Okay, I just need to eat quickly and catch the bus," I muttered as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the kitchen. After a few minutes, I sat down on the couch watching the news with my Lucky Charms cereal.

" _ **A man was found dead near 21 Parkway Street with two bullets wounds through his head. It is believed that he was ambushed by two men dressed in all black, carrying bags of money. If you have seen anyone or know any information, please call the local Chicago police station number at the bottom of the screen."**_ The woman on screen said.

I bit my lip anxiously as I watched the news. I never knew that the violence would ever reach here. I thought that this was one of the safest areas of Chicago, considering it wasn't something like _Englewood_ _or Fuller Park_. But something was also familiar about the descriptions of the men. After I come home from work, I need to figure out where that address is located.

Finishing my cereal, I washed my dishes and headed straight out the door.

* * *

I sat on the bus with my book, _We Were Liars_ , as I listened to the rain paddle the bus quietly. Nothing was really different in my opinion from Chicago to Maryland: same people, just a different scenery. I stole a glance across the room, analyzing everybody carefully. I guess you could say nobody gave a shit about the other person unless provoked around here. Everybody on the bus looked like they were on guard at all times, but I guessed that was expected when the city had one of the highest crime rates in the world.

Or maybe it was the news about the man being shot by the two guys so close to where we all lived. This was the safest part of Chicago, right?

"Oh wow, I love that book." I turned around to see a lady sitting down right beside me. She seemed to be old with black hair that had tints of grey in them. Her skin was a dark mocha colour, along with big doe eyes. She held her cane right beside the seat. Slightly uncomfortable, I gave her an awkward smile and shifted in my seat, gripping my book tightly.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," the lady softened her voice, catching my reaction.

"No, no, it's fine," I replied.

"Don't you agree that the story has an amazing message to it?" She asked while staring at me. _Is she still talking to me?_

"It definitely does," I said while my eyes wavered to the window. I just wanted to read and get to work.

"Well, I've been a reader for about 30 years now, and I would like to _warn_ you about something." My eyes widened suddenly at what she was saying. I closed my book and faced her.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel something coming to you, like I bad spirit. Honey, you must be careful about what you do in Chicago. This ain't like Los Angeles or Texas, this city is run by gangsters. They're everywhere you think they wouldn't be. You must be careful about your actions," she spoke in a stern voice. I started to shake a little bit. She was scaring me. I was a very cautious person in everything from my actions to my expression, what did I do?

"We are now here at 45 May Street," I jut out of my seat while grabbing my stuff quickly. I walked fast through the bus, eagerly waiting for everybody to push out.

"Be careful!" The lady yelled at me again as I got off. I walked to the sidewalk and caught my breath as I felt dizzy.

Chicago was crazy.

"Maybe I just need a drink," I thought as I calmed down and looked for a nearby cafe. Interrupting my thoughts, my phone buzzed loudly in my bag. I opened my zipper and pulled my phone out. I rolled my eyes in annoyance when I saw the caller was my dad. I doubted he truly cared about what I was doing. After a few months, he would just want to me to go to college or something.

Reluctantly, I pressed accept and held it to my ear while walking down the streets looking for a cafe.

"Hello Dad," I grumbled as I weaved past a large crowd of people.

"Hello!" He yelled through the phone, causing me to pull the phone away. "How is everything?"

"It's going good." He chuckled before talking again.

"It's going good, that's _all_ you can tell me?"

"Dad, I really don't want to argue about this right now. I'm on my way to work. The most you could do is wish me luck," I shot back.

"Honey, don't go there again. I just wanted to know if my baby was doing well."

"Well I'm doing fi-" Unexpectedly, I crashed into a big body in front of me, causing me to fall to the ground and drop my phone. I felt a shadow covering my view and looked up to see a guy. He was dressed in a black trench coat with baggy black pants and a loose shirt. His scarf seemed to be covering his dark skin completely and his big hat didn't help either. His burgundy eyes glimmered through the sunlight.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, looking down in embarrassment.

"Well, watch where you're going next time." He spoke in a dark voice, and walked away. I was left in astonishment. Not only was he rude about it, but he didn't even bother to help me up! I grabbed my phone and stood up from the ground, brushing my clothing off. I held the phone back to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah I'm still here, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he held a long pause before talking to me again. "Jazmine, just be very careful. Chicago isn't the best place to be in." Why does everyone keep telling me? I get it, Chicago is dangerous, but it doesn't mean that I'll get shot leaving a coffee shop or something.

"Right- right, bye" I rushed and shut my phone off. I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was my first day and I had already screwed up. In the corner of my eye, I saw a Starbucks. I smiled as I turned around and walked into it.

At least something in my day was going right.

After getting my tea, I headed to my workplace, which was surprisingly only 20 minutes away. I looked up at the tall building and gasped. This was it, this was where I would start working on something that I loved to do. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the building and looked around.

The main entrance was much larger than what you would've expected from a real bank.

"Hello, you look lost." I turned around to see a woman in front of me. She looked around my age with pale skin and thick black hair which flowed down her back. Her eyes pierced through mine like a cat.

"I kind of am," I chuckled as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. She opened her hand out for mine.

"My name is Ming, Ming Adams." I returned the courtesy and shook her hand.

"Jazmine Dubois."

"Are you the new employee?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yes I am."

"That's awesome! I'm the front desk manager and the one who usually helps the newbies get sorted. And I organize everything pretty much. Let's start with the upstairs and work our way down," she said while smiling really tightly at me. It seemed too tight however, like she was forcing herself to do this.

Shrugging, I followed her en route and the elevator door was opened as soon as we got there. I stepped into the elevator and watched as she pressed the different buttons to the levels. But, she clicked all of them…

"Thank the fucking God," Ming sighed while pulling something out of her pocket. My eyes widened at the objects.

A cigarette and a lighter.

"U-um, you shouldn't be _smoking_ in a bank." She turned to me and laughed. _What the hell was so funny to her?_

"You're so cute, it makes me blush. I do this all the time because I can, and I will. So get use to it hun."

"Wait… so you're telling me that you never get caught?" Ming nodded her head. The elevator door opened and Ming stepped outside, me going after her. I gasped at our surroundings.

"T-this isn't a leve-"

"I know, I just wanted to come here so I could cool off and maybe get to know you a little better. Hopefully you aren't crazy like the bitches here are," she said while lighting her cigarette. Still in shock, I stood there quietly. Ming blew out a smoke and sighed in relief, she caught me looking and pushed a cigarette in my face.

"Ya Want one?"

"Oh no way, studies show that smoking can lead to cancer, most specifically lung cancer. Since 1964 about 20 million Americans have died from smoking al-"

" _Ok, ok, I get it_! She says while pulling the cigarette away from my face and continuing to smoke it, "You seem like the goody two shoes type."

"Not a goody two shoes, but more of the reserved type you can say. I spend majority of my time either reading books or learning why majority of Americans are in debt." We both stared at each other before laughing.

"I must admit, for a goody two shoes, you have some charisma. These people here are so… stale." Whitney whispered before blowing the smoke through the summer air.

"What do you mean?"

"They're so involved in capitalism; you know? They're like the slaves who followed the foot of other slaves, and nobody realizes it. They want to play by the rules and take no risks. To me, it's miserable." I would be lying if I said that didn't sound like my dad, he was the true meaning of a black person washed in a white man's world.

"Yeah… I know what you mean. I'm one of those type of people with high intelligence, but I've never been able to have my own fun. Sometimes, I feel like I'm following in the steps of capitalism too," I said while being led onto the high edge of the rooftop. Ming scratched her chin before turning to me.

"Let's go to the club tonight." The eyes widened. The club? Being in a place filled with a large crowd scared me enough, but a club full of drunk people who didn't know what they were doing?

"I don't know, that seems a little risky to me."

"C'mon, you said it yourself! You feel like you're following in the white man's steps, let's turn them into our own. We can party!" I guessed it wouldn't be that bad to go out to a social event in comparison to sitting in my bed alone.

"Okay, I'm in." Ming gave me a smirk and pinched my cheeks.

"I can tell we're going to be good friends."

* * *

After Ming showed me around the whole bank, I was finally able to get to work. I was an accountant at the front of the bank. It might have seemed like a boring job to others, but it was a quiet job, and I was very good with numbers… and maybe the fact that I could find some reading time in between each of my breaks.

I was able to meet more of my co-workers. There was a guy named Cairo, he was pretty cute with his buzz cut and buff body, but it didn't take away from the fact that he was a total prude constantly on my ass.

" _Jazmine_!" That my friend is a prime example. After hours of working, my shift was finally done, and I just want to leave as quickly as I could. I sighed in defeat and turned around, facing his brown eyes.

"Did you secure the financial information by backing it up into the database?"

" _Yes_ ," I said while fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Why did he underestimate me so much? I had a major in accounting and a minor in computer programming.

"Hey, Cairo!" Ming walked passed us with her coat and purse. "I know she did, I checked all the files." Cairo nodded his head smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, I'm going to close the bank, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye, Cairo!" Ming and I said as we quickly left.

"Oh goodness, he's very annoying." Ming turned to me and scoffed, shaking her head in amusement.

"You think? He does that shit all the time. You might want to get used to it." Ming said as she walked to her car. She urged me to get into the car with her.

"I don't want to bother you that much, I can always take the bus home."

"No, we're friends! I doubt you live that far anyways." She said while waving it off. I got into the passenger seat right beside her and shut the door.

"Where do you live?"

"In a complex building near Updale Street." Her eyes widened.

"I think we live in the same complex actually. What's your room number?"

"122."

"You do live in the same complex as me! My number is _114_ ," she squealed as she started the car up.

"At least I know somebody now. This town has got me scared."

"Why?"

"Because of the murder that happened near Parkway Street. And during work time, there was another stabbing." I glanced at Ming to see that she was biting her lip, her eyebrows narrowed.

"I hate to tell you this, but it's happening." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What exactly."

"Long story short, crime is spreading in Chicago, which I'm getting you didn't get the memo of. Chicago is not run by the damn police, It's ran by gangs and organizations. The only time that those authorities actually respond to something is if someone had a heart attack in their home or something. Other than that, they work with the gangs."

"Wait- how can you work with the gangs if you're the police?" Ming just shrugged at me.

"That's how it's ran. Whatever you've been hearing, you gotta be careful. In the night time, it's the worst. That's why you never call the police or anything, because they'll get to you before the cops do." My body shuddered at her words. What if I was robbed by one of those gangs? Would they just ignore me?

"Well, thanks for giving me a heads up."

"You're welcome, don't want you getting kidnapped or forced into a gang or something." I gasped and Ming started to laugh.

"I'm joking, i'm joking! But seriously. Unless you're desperate, do not call the police." I nodded my head in understanding. I turned to the window to see that we had pulled up to the apartment complex. Ming parked her car, and I turned to her.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's go inside, I wanna go to fucking sleep." We got out of the car and headed to the apartment complex. We trudged along to the elevator. I pressed the button to our floor. After a few seconds, the elevator opened, and we got out.

"Okay, I'll see you at work again!"

"Alright, bye Jazz!"

"Bye Ming!" She shook her head at me and walked to the left as I walked to my right. I've never really had a friend before, so it was weird for me to say that. I didn't really understand friendships. But this friendship was going to be interesting.

Opening the door and walking into the house, I changed into my matching purple pajamas and curled up on the couch continuing to read my book as the TV news was in the background.

' _ **We have confirmed that the murder and the stabbing was done by the same exact people. If you have any news on these attackers, please contact the Chicago police. If you have seen men wearing all black, you must contact the Chicago police to help identify them. This has been your anchor, Jesse Smith.'**_

I bit my lip contemplating if I should tell the police or not that I had seen those men multiple times. But, the lady and Ming warned me to be careful. I closed my book and walked to my room, grabbing my cellphone. It's not morally right to let this person get away with murder, but I didn't want to be tracked down and shot.

Not even realizing it, my hands started to move across the screen, dialing the number to the police.

"Jazmine, you're doing the right thing. Maybe the police will come and capture those men anyways." I whispered. After a few seconds, I heard a deep voice speak from the phone.

"Hello?"

"I have some anonymous tips for the case going on with the murderer and the stabber." There was a short pause before the person came back to speak again.

"Oh _really_?" They spoke in a soft voice, almost as if they were mocking me.

"Yes."

"Well, why don't we come over to talk about it?"

"Um, I don't think that is necessary," I said while chuckling nervously. "Maybe we could do it through the phone-"

" _We're coming_." The person hung up. What the hell was that? Well, it is Chicago I guess, and maybe the police did that all the time… right? I started to bite my nails eagerly as I paced back and forth in my apartment. Who am I kidding?

"I think I fucked up, no—I _know_ I fucked up," I said. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"It's the police. Please open up." It was the same voice that was on the phone with me. Reluctantly, I walked slowly to the door.

"It's the police, please open the door before we fucking _kick_ it open." The voice said again, but louder. I took a deep breath and unlocked the top chain. The door was pushed away quickly, causing the frame to smack me in the face. I dropped onto the ground, my glasses falling off as well the. Looking up at the blurry vision, I saw three men dressed in all black.

" _Well, well, well_. Who do we have here?"

Oh fuck.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Please review and follow this story :). If you want to talk to me personally, my PM is ALWAYS open!

\- Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I've had this chapter ready for some time, but it seems like my editor has not been responding, so I just tried to self edit as best as I can, and post it. I was wondering if someone who is willing to listen/write stories could help me with my story. If you could PM me that'd be awesome!

Okay i'm not going to talk too much. But I changed who plays Jazmine now. The youtuber Samantha Maria (Beautycrush) plays her! But if you want to imagine her as Jadah Doll or Jasmine Sanders, fine by me.

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **At 10:00 PM** , I sat in my living room curled up in a ball as the three men sat across for me. To say that I was scared was complete understatement. I'm _terrified_. I should've just listened to what they told me, why do I always second guess what people say?

"I'm guessing you're new to Chicago?" The Asian boy asked me. I nodded my head in response.

"Well, if anybody hasn't warned you yet; we, The Boondocks gang, run Chicago."

"Everybody can get in, but ain't _nobody_ get's out without us knowing first." The boy with cornrows spoke.

"If you don't know us yet, let's introduce our self. What's your name?"

"J-Jazmine."

"Jazmine what?" The afro head popped into the conversation.

"Dubois." They all turned to each other for a second, before turning back to me.

"Well, our leader here is Huey _, Huey Freeman_ ," the dread headed boy said, pointing to the afro. Huey's eyes pierced mine, causing me to blush. "And our supplier and right hand, Riley Freeman, if you didn't realize it yet, his brother. Hiro Otomo is tech guy; we met him when we were younger." I stood silent, taking in the information.

"Well, ain't you gonna say something?" Huey spat, staring at me with his wine eyes.

Boy, they were beautiful.

"Nice t-to meet you?"

"You seem a little too quiet for your own good. Riley, when we leave, we're going to pull up her file. I expect Caesar to find out all this information about this girl." My throat went dry as I heard them talking about me. Why do they need to find my information? What if they kick me out of Chicago or something?

"But that ain't really the reason why we here though. We are hearing to give you some heads up about calling the police on us. Don't do it again, because ain't nothing gonna help their cases, or yours," Huey said while standing up along with the others. He walked to the front door and opened it. Riley and Hiro left first and he followed after, closing the door. But before he could close the door fully, he spoke to me.

"Curiosity killed the cat, and guess who the cat is?"

"M-me." He gave me a sinister smile of approval before shutting the door.

* * *

I sat in front of Whitney as we were on our break from banking. She showed me this tea place called Marie's Tea, which was pretty good (for someone who loves drinking tea twenty-four seven). But I wasn't in the mood to talk today. I only got two hours of sleep after Riley, Hiro, and Huey talked to me. My life was pretty much on the line as of now, and I couldn't even report anything about it.

Chicago was supposed to be a place for me to have more freedom, explore different things, and not trying to be hidden in my room all day reading my books, but I still the cycle just repeats. Funny how the stuff you try to run away from, always ends up catching up to you in the end.

"Aye, Jazz, are you okay? You're just swirling your tea in a circular motion." Ming said to me. I glanced my hand, watching as it swirls the tea around.

"Am I that out of it today?" Ming nodded her head.

"I can tell cause' you're always put together Jazz. You look like you stressing out bout something," she says while frowning at me. I sighed, was it that obvious? But I can't tell her what happened… she'll just tell me 'I told you' and would probably never talk to me again so she wouldn't get injured or killed because of me.

"Yeah, rough times with my dad. We don't really get along." It was somewhat true.

"Oh really? Does he live with you?"

"No, but we talk on the phone a lot, he always finds a way to piss me off." She nods her head while she took a sip of her coffee.

"I get what you mean. I don't talk to my family either anymore, I had a sister named Cristal, like the champagne. Now she's with a pimp." A bit my lip and looked down at my drink. And to think I was complaining about how hard my life is…

"I'm sorry to hear that." She waved her hand at me.

"It's fine. You know what? Let's go to the club tonight, right after work!" I widened my eyes and immediately shook my head.

"I-i'm not sure, i've never been to a club before."

"And this is your chance! C'mon, don't be the uptight Jazz, let loose. That's what you came here for, right." I pondered on what she said. It was what I came here for.

"I guess so…" Whitney jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Yes! Do you think you can meet me at my apartment door?"

"Okay." Ming looked back at her watch and smiled.

"Let's get to work now."

* * *

After finally escaping the depths of being flooded with over a hundred people's bills (which most fail to pay for and the others are in debt), and Cairo's annoying directions for what the hell i'm supposed to do, Whitney drove me back to the apartment to get dressed for the club.

I searched through the dresses I had and frowned. I didn't really have what you would call 'party dresses,' just formal ones for small events, or to go outside for a barbeque. A few seconds later, a sudden knock was heard on my door. I opened the lock and opened the door to see Ming.

She has a tight purple dressed that went above her knee. She wore black pumps with a matching black purse. Her hair was done up into a bun.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," I said, admiring her outfit.

"Thanks, where the hell is your outfit?" I bit my lip and blushed.

"I don't really _have_ one."

"No problem! She says while pulling a dress from behind her. I couldn't see the details very clearly because it was covered by the black cover.

"You're a lifesaver," I sighed in relief and took the dress from her. "I'll just get dressed quickly, just sit on the couch and turn on the tv." Ming nodded her head and sat on the couch while I rushed to the bathroom. I quickly put on the dressed and looked at it in the mirror.

Well call me a positive charge because I'm feeling great!

Oo… _never mind_. _Horrible joke_.

The dress had a lavender colour to it. The dress was strapless and an asymmetric dress with that went to my ankles. The sleeves draped along my smooth shoulders. I decided to pair the dress with nude pumps and gold earrings. My sandy brown hair was kept in it's defined curls. I wore my Ray-Ban glasses (hopefully nobody bumps into me because I lost my contacts). I put some lip gloss and nodded at myself.

I never felt so sexy in my life.

Walking out of the bathroom awkwardly, Ming immediately caught me and gaped.

"Girl, you look so good!" She yelled

"If it wasn't for you, I would look really bad," I said while smiling.

"I just bought the dress, you're the one making it. Now let's hurry up, I don't wanna wait in the line for long!" I giggled and followed her out the door.

This was my time.

* * *

We arrived at the club after a few minutes and the fact that Ming didn't know how to navigate an ups (she claims she just 'bought it'). As she parked near the venue, I can see the light of the neon lights around me glowing like fireflies. My glasses made it hard for me to see what ur sign said.

Ming tapped my shoulder to push me out of my thought. I could see we were ready to go. We got out the car and walked to the club (which killed me because these heels hurt very much). I groaned as I saw a big lineup of men and woman, that went around the corner. I sighed and turned to Ming.

"There's no way we're going to get in." She smirked and pulled me to the door, which caused me to give her a weird look. We walked up to bodyguard who looked at Whitney and gave her a nod, allowing us through the gates. I gaped at her as we went through the door leading inside the club.

"H-how?"

"Connections, my friend," She said giving me a playful wink. As we got inside, my eyes widened.

The light turned from the celling like a ballerina dancer, watching as the people danced away at the neon lights. Others were surrounding the bar or were at tables talking to others.

This looked amazing.

"C'mon," Ming yelled over the music, "let's go to the bar and get something to drink." I gulped nervously as we stopped in front of bar. I didn't like drinking simply because it shows the worst in people, a prime example would be my dad.

Every time I would come home from school, he would always be drinking in his office. Whenever he saw me, he'd always repeat to me _'Don't go to Chicago, I don't want you involved in my stupidity.'_ What I wonder is: what he meant in what I'd be involved in?

"Can we have two Pina Coladas please," Ming said and the bartender nodded his head. I watched in curiosity as he shook the mixtures together to make the drinks. The bartender gave us the drinks. We thanked him and headed to a table where there was two man sitting beside each other, talking. It was very hard to see how they looked like, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind. We sat near the edge of the table so we were separated from the figures. I took a sip of my drink and coughed loudly, my throat felt like throwing everything back up. Whitney patted my back and laughed at me.

What a great friend she is.

"Don't drink it too fast hun, I'll be back, I just have to go to the washroom," she says. I nodded my head, watching as she left. I shifted uncomfortably on the chair, my eyes wary of my surroundings. As much as this party scene looks fun, I can't help but think of the dangers of this.

" _Well, well, well_. How did we not see you here before? I whipped my head around to see Riley and Hiro, smirking at me. I stayed silent as I took a big gulp of my drink. The taste wasn't as bad as the first time, and a little weirder, as it was comforting.

"Why don't you come and spend some time with us?" Hiro suggested while sliding more to my side of the table. Panicking, I jumped out from my seat and left my colada on the table, jogging away as quickly as I can. I could hear their shouts and cat calls of my name, making me feel like crying in despair. To think that the night I was supposed to let go and have fun, was the night I had to see them here. I could've been curled out in a few fantasy books as of now.

My vision felt blurry as I passed through the crowds of people, my body began to sway slight, causing me to trip on my heels and fall. I heard my glasses fall beside me, but I couldn't see anything. I tried to tap my hand around the place to see if my glasses were close till I heard a crack.

 _Well_ , there goes my glasses, and my extra pairs are in my purse (which was unfortunately left in the car).

I tried to get up from the floor but fell once again. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and lifted me from the floor very quickly. I tried to focus my vision on the person, but all I could see is shaggy blonde hair.

"Are you okay there _sugar_?" The deep voice spoke very closely to my face, which caused me to cringe at his breath.

"Uh yes. Could you _please_ let me go," I said politely, but I still felt his arms around mine.

"P-please let me go," I said as tears started to blur my vision, my body started to shake uncontrollably. The only thing he did was give me a mocking chuckle, before whispering in my ear.

"Why, I wanted to have some fun with you." Fun? Oh god. He was going to take me somewhere and rape me, I'm going to be raped. My body went to shivering a little bit, to a lot. I tried to punch and smack the guy, but he just grabbed my other hand. I attempted to kick him in the balls but he pushed me into the wall, pressing his body against mine.

"Help!" Someone help me!" I screamed and he covered my mouth. I hate to say this, but I wish anybody was here to save me, even Riley or Huey.

As if my prayers had been answered, someone ripped the man from my body. I saw a figure of an afro and I immediately knew it was Huey. Loud gunshots rang through the air, which made everybody start to scream and run out of the nightclub. But I stayed put. I couldn't move, not after what happened.

Someone grabbed my body and picked me up, carrying me out with everybody else. As we past, I saw a blurred vision of a large group around the guy. One of them suddenly pulled out their gun and shot him. I didn't realize how close they were to me till blood splattered my face and dress, causing me to internally scream. My hands felt slippery and I felt the smell of blood hit my senses. Abruptly, stars started to form in my vision. The echo's and screams started to become slurs, and my eyes closed as everything went black.

* * *

Sorry if the chapters seem so short! The story is just starting but I promise it'll get better.

Tell me what you guys think!

Have a safe week and read!

\- JP


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry that I updated so late, i'm writing the next chapter as we speak! I just want to be one chapter ahead everytime I post. Shoutout to MonaWrites96 for guiding me as I write this story! Go check out her story Cast Away.

Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 **MY EYES FLICKERED OPEN AS I WOKE UP**. I tried to look at where I was, but I couldn't see without my glasses; but I could see small details of it. It was a bedroom, but it wasn't _my_ bedroom. I lifted myself up from the bed and instantly felt nauseous. Pulling the covers over my body, I flew from the bed and headed for the bathroom (if it was even the bathroom). I turned the knob quickly and opened the toilet seat. Bending over, I threw up all the drinks I had from yesterday. I feel like I threw up my whole stomach _and_ the intestines. After numerous times throwing up, I leaned against the wall, wiping my mouth.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard from the door. "Hello," A voice said which I recognized was Ming. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I croaked out. The knob twisted slowly, and there she was in front of me. Her eyes were a little bit red, but her hair was tied up into a knotted bun.

I probably looked way worse.

"How are you feeling?" She said while crouching in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at her. For someone who is really good at reading other people's emotions, that was an illogical question. But I answered nonetheless.

"No." Ming frowned and helped me get up from the wall, and handed me a pair of glasses. She opened her cabinet and got a box of toothpaste, and a toothbrush.

"They're new, so don't worry." She said while handing me it. "After you're done, just come to the living room, I'll get some breakfast for you." She gave me a sympathetic smile before closing the door.

I wonder how I ended up at Ming's house. Then as if lightning hit me, I remembered everything that happened, from seeing Riley and Hiro at the table, to the part where the guy who was trying to assault me. I am very grateful for them saving me, but I can still remember the bloodshot and the boom of the gun. Because of me, someone is dead.

I moved to Chicago for _freedom,_ only to have my freedom restricted once again. I could've taken the job opportunity from New York, or even the one in California, but I want to stop new people thinking of black people in Chicago, and show that we can be successful.

When I was younger, I never understood our culture and why learning about our history was so important. Although my mother was a white woman, you'd think my dad just might go over some of the stuff my people have went through back then. But as always, he was _too_ busy. You could say my knowledge of it started right after my dad's friend named Uncle Ruckus told me I was different, but not in a good way. After that, I started to research, and it horrified me in a way. I felt like Stacey Dash; just clueless.

But those boys, they're following my every move, I can't do anything without them stopping me. That's why I decided: I'm going to run away. For someone who is always prepared and organized for everything, I really have no plan.

In other words, fuck it. Hopefully being irrational will work for me for once.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went to the kitchen where Ming had a plate of eggs and toast, along with orange juice. While eating, I to ask her what happened.

"There was so many guns' shots and I tried looking for you, but then someone came up to me with you in their hands. He helped me put you into the car. Plus, he was really cute," she said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"How did he look like?"

"Well, he had dreadlocks." I'm guessing that was one of the members of the gang. I nodded my head and sipped my orange juice. I needed to leave now. I have to start preparing so i'm ready by the evening.

"Thanks for taking care of me, but I'm going to go back to my apartment." I said as I placed my dishes in the sink. Ming stood up and followed me to the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I have stuff I need to do for work." Ming nodded her head and grabbed a bag near the couch. As I walked near her front door, she handed it to me. I peeked inside to see the dress and shoes from the party.

"I washed it for you. I felt really bad-

"Don't worry about it," I said while opening the door. "Really, you have done a lot of me, I can't thank you enough." We said our goodbyes before closing the door.

Too bad she didn't know that was my last goodbye. But, there was a knot inside my stomach telling me I couldn't leave. I couldn't do it without telling her. I sighed and turned back. Ming really cares for me. I knocked on her door again and waited a few seconds before she opened the door.

"What are you doing here again?" Ming said while furrowing her eyebrows. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm leaving the city." Ming widened her eyes before quickly pulling me back into her house. Slamming the door, she turned to me giving me a "what-the-hell-bitch-are-you-crazy face."

"Don't you realize it Jazmine? You can't escape! They know everybody who comes in, and everybody who comes out!" Ming shouted.

"I know," I sighed while crossing my arms, "But I don't care, I'm still escaping- or at least, attempting to."

"And how are you going to do that?" I shrugged in response.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it, but it will happen. I didn't want to leave without telling you." Ming looked down in disappointed before she looked up again. Something about her face changed. She looked… almost in a way guilty.

"Fine Jazmine, you can go. If you need any help, please tell me." I broke out in a grateful gleam before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She nodded her head slowly while whispering.

"It's no big deal."

* * *

I packed some of my clothing within my small black luggage bag, along with my books. I glanced at my wallet which only had 200 dollars in it, but I took my credit card as well just in case I don't have any money. I stuffed more things such as hygiene products along the way.

The only research I've done the whole morning and afternoon was figure out some routes I could use by taking a cab, but that wouldn't work (they'd just catch me at the borders). So I decided to go on a plane instead. Using my tech-savvy skills, I was able to make a fake passport, but all I had to do was insert a picture of me and it would be completed.

Grabbing a black hair dye from my dresser, I headed to the bathroom. I decided to dye my hair a different colour to throw them off, I even got some shitty hazel contacts (which I can't see in for shit, but oh well) so it would help them not recognize me. After putting the dye in my hair for some time, I washed my hair and dressed up in some casual clothing: a loose purple shirt with some jeans, along with my mom's necklace for good luck. Taking my towel off, I saw my black curly hair.

I guess you could say it makes me look more edgy.

I inserted the contacts in and put some eyeliner on. I stepped back and looked at the mirror. It was good, but something was missing.

Ok-, not missing, but I needed to do something to complete this disguise. In the corner of my eyes, I saw my straitening iron and smirked.

Eureka.

Double checking the whole for what I need. I glanced at the clock.

8:00 pm. Wow, time really passes fast. I grabbed my coat and luggage, heading for the front door. Glancing around the room, I sighed before turning off the lights and walking to the door. I waited for my taxi and saw it pull up. I got in and the man took me to the airport. Paying him, I grabbed my luggage, dragging it into the airport looking around warily for any suspected gang helpers. Clear for now.

Heading to one of the ladies, I asked if if there was anymore seats to New York. She checked her system before saying yes.

"I just need to see your passport for verification." Passing her my passport, I waited nervously as she glanced over it before stopping at my name. Hazel Green. Not great, but at least it relates to my style. I sighed in relief as she just nodded her head and passed it back to me.

"Okay, you're clear. Just go through terminal 3 to board. Hurry!" She said as I ran to the terminal.

Sighing in relief, I made it in time and went through security check, as well as another other passport check. I squealed quietly in happiness as I sat on the plane, waiting for everyone to get checked. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to dad yet, but he'll be okay with it. He always cares for my safety.

I watched as a bunch of other people boarded the plane as well, some with tiring looks on their faces, other that smiled from ear to ear. I guess you could say I'm the one smiling ear to ear. I heard the airplane door smacked shut, and the flight attendants came into our view. But before they could say anything, a loud bang was heard from the door. My stomach had dropped completely, causing me feeling the urge to throw up. Oh god, what if they're here? But how would they-

 _No_.

It couldn't be what as I was thinking, and I didn't want to be believe. I closed my eyes and fought back a waterfall of tears. My throat felt dry. The flight attendants quickly ran to the door and opened it. I heard hear the sound of a 'clack,' most likely coming from some sort of ammunition. The talking was a as silent as a mouse paddling across the floor looking for cheese, the other passengers around me fell silent as well, even the woman with the whiny baby behind me stayed quiet.

The creak of the door opened, and the flight attendants appeared again, but I could see the dark black boots and guns of what it seems to be more than two people. Maybe there was a terrorist on the airplane, maybe someone had a whole drug cartel on board. But no, things never work my way.

It so happened to be Huey, Riley, and Hiro on the plane. I gripped my seat tightly as I avoided eye contact to them as they were looking around. My body started to shake slightly. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was avoiding them, but staring directly at them will make them focus on me a lot more. My breath felt shakier as Hiro and Riley went up to the other side of the plane, while Huey stayed on this side, starting to go down the aisles. You could say that might seat was in the middle of the aisles, not to far away from the end, but not close to the beginning.

I watched as his brown eyes scanned the people in the seats like a robot trying to find it's culprit. I heard the footsteps of his body coming closer and closer, the smell of a bad stench and vanilla mixed together him me. I gulped as I realized his body was next to my seat, the corner of my eye catching his glance. He quickly looked back and kept walking down. I sighed in relief and felt my body stop shaking less than before. I might've not been in the clear now, but maybe they'll leave, and hopefully never come back.

I peeked over my seat a little to see Huey standing at the back, Riley and Hiro were at his side. He whispered into their ears before they looked up at our seats, scanning my side. I turned around quickly and scrunched down in my seat. The patter of their steps started once again, and so did my urge to throw up. They stopped in my row.

I felt my eyes widened as Riley grabbed the old ladies shoulder across from me, forcing her to stand up, while Hiro grabbed the man right beside her. Huey proceeded to grab my arm, pulling me up with no trouble. He grabbed my neck softly before pushing it up. He gave a small laugh before whispering in my ear.

"You know, if you are going to run away, make sure to take off _all_ familiar items _completely_. I glanced down and almost choked into tears to what he was gripping.

My mom's necklace.

"No, No!" I said while trying to punch or scratch Huey as he carried me to a dark black car. He looked at me with his eyes narrowed and pulled my arms together as if I was getting arrested, and pressed on my hand. The wave of pain shocked my body and I screamed loudly, my knees felt like collapsing right then and there.

We reached his car shortly and he opened the door, pushed him through the car door. I winced as I slammed into the car seat, landing near a person's thigh. I groaned as I tried to lean against the car door, trying to find the car lock. I gently picked at it to see that it wouldn't move. I bet his car has a setting where the lock doesn't move unless controlled by the driver. I sighed and laid my head on the back of the car seat, hearing the motor running. I don't know why i'm not yelling or screaming right now. Maybe because I realized it wasn't work, or the fact that i'll be dead in a couple of hours.

I caught the glimpse of black right right beside me, probably from the person I was sitting aside. I turned my head slightly, catching the person's body. My eyes bulged as I saw the person in front of me.

Ming.

"M-ming, what are you doing here?" I said while furrowing my eyebrows, "t-they got you too, right?" She looked at me with sadness and a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jazmine, but we need you." I chuckled a little bit while turning my head sideways.

"You're joking, right?" Ming bit her lip and shook her head. I tightened my fist as I felt myself rage with anger, maybe I could burn the car down while I'm at it.

"So are this time, you worked for them? Warning me to stay out of trouble, but keeping me in it as well?" I yelled. She didn't reply. My hand rose up and aimed to slap her, but Ming stopped me midway, pinning my body to the car seat. I flung my head around, trying to hurt her, in anyway possible.

"You know who I hate more than people who care about themselves more than other? People who lie." Ming give me a sad look, but kept her hands on my arms.

"You're a fucking liar. You LIAR! I HATE YOU!" I said while shouting on her. I couldn't control anything after that, my whole body just went into complete anger mode. My vision started to blur, and my ears started to block out any sound that I was making. My body started to relax as I closed my eyes, enflughing me into darkness.

* * *

What do you think will happen next? What do y'all think of Ming? Review below! You guys keep this story going :)

-Jazminepink


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Sorry I have school and it's hard for me to find time since I handwrite (I barely type).** **I hope you guys are okay! For the rest of the story, it'll be in third pov. First was nice and all, but not for me. Hopefully you guys could catch a small detail/hint how the story might take off. If you know, comment!**

 **Hopefully you guys like this chapter, happy reading xx**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **song playing: attracting flies x alunageorge**

* * *

 **THE LESSON I LEARNED?**

Friends are overrated. All they do is backstab you in the back, I realized why I was better off without friends now.

I sat in my bunk bed, looking up at the ceiling in the room. It seemed like a prison to me, seeing that I had to share it with another person. The room was cold, and there was little room to move around. I already tried opening the front door, but it's locked. Smart asses.

I didn't know why I was here, and why I'm needed. What could I possibly do for a gang? Get them arrested? Report them to the govern- _oh wait_ , they won't even do anything. What would my dad do when he realizes that i've been kidnapped by a damn gang? If he even realizes it.

I heard the keys of the door and I looked up as the door slammed open. It was a man who was in a tight guard suit, with a gun in his pocket. He walked up to me and gave me a glare.

"Let's get you something to eat." Ah, so the prison feeds you I guess. I walked down the halls of the place and glanced around. People's conversations stopped as they saw me passing, which turned into whispers. I folded my arms and passed through the halls, warily watching everybody. The guard finally let me into a medium-sized cafeteria. The place looked like a normal one; with tables all around where a bunch of people were talking and laughing. The sun shined through the large windows.

The guard ordered me some food and waited till the old cafeteria lady came. After a few seconds, she handed me my tray and continued to serve. We sat down somewhere alone and I ate. I had to admit, this pasta was really good. But before the guard could notice, I sneaked my slice apples and my tomato in my pocket. Nodding my head to tell him I was done, we got up and headed to another room which seemed like to be a big office. The guard opened the door. My guess it right. Compared to the rest of the building, it seemed normal. Huey sat in the brown chair as Riley and Hiro were at his side.

"Hi Jazmine, or should I say, _Hazel._ " He said while leaning back in his chair. The next event that happened after this: i'm not sure how to describe it. I grabbed my tomato slices and threw it, hitting Huey in the face. I saw the tomato slid off his face slowly, the juices staying behind. Two guards grabbed me and slammed me against the back of the wall, pinning my hands over my head.

"Leave her." The guards let go of me and rubbed my shoulder, damn they had a good grip.

"Do you know why you're here, Jazmine?" Huey asked.

"Obviously not," I said while folding my arms. He gave me a small leer before pulling out a large file. He cleared his voice before starting to read.

"Jazmine Elaine Dubois, intellectually gifted, born in Woodcrest Maryland, has one sibling by the name of-

"How the hell did you get that information? And don't you dare say my sisters name!" I shouted at him. He narrowed his eyes at me before slamming the paper on the desk.

"It does not matter how or who I got it from, and secondly, you're here for a reason, and that reason could help change Chicago as it is." Wait… what?

"I don't get what you mean."

"Jazmine, we've been observing you for some time, and really, we thought you could be a key component in our resistance- I guess you could call it: The Boondocks. The Boondocks are an organization that tries to help Chicago get back to being safe, and stops violence."

"But didn't you rob a bank?" They all chuckled and Huey gave me the tiniest smile i've seen on him so far. If he smiles more, maybe he'd look cuter. Well, not that he is in the first place.

"That was just to piss of the government that is trying to capture us and send us to jail. Our disguise for our resistance is just to look like a normal gang. The government would be more involved if they knew what we really are. After some years or so, we were able to overtake the control of the government, and most of the areas have just given up. But unfortunately, some of them aren't, and they still try to stop us. But the only way this could work is if we have someone to help carry out plans more properly, and to help with other gangs."

"Are the other gangs in it to help as well?"

"Yes, but most are against us - they want to prevent it. Our biggest threat is the the group called T.D, we don't know what it means, but they've been really trying to capture us lately. Most of the gangs against us just want to run a drug cartel." I bite my lip and pondered on what he told me. It doesn't seem very logical with the idea, but I had one big question.

"What will you do when you're able to overthrow the whole government?"

"I want to govern Chicago. I'll make sure that Chicago is a better place for minorities, homeless, and people of colour; particularly black people. We have been thrown under the bus of the government and left for nothing, nobody wants to take care of it anymore, and nobody cares. They wonder why most people turn to drug trafficking? It's because there's nothing else to fucking turn to. And when I get in control, I'm going to make sure that black people have a chance of living, before they die trying."

As much as I looked at Huey's demeanor: blunt, angry-looking, and cold you could say, you can tell under all that emotion, he's just a guy that wants to change his city for the better. But something tells me there's a back story to this and I want to learn about it.

"I'll help you." And maybe i'll get to learn more.

* * *

The guard has brought me back to my room, telling me that I should get some rest for tomorrow because i'll be doing some important training. I was able to get some hygiene products so I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, as well as showering. I got my lightning bolt pajamas (courtesy of them actually keeping my luggage bag) and pulled my hair into a pineapple wrap. I opened the bathroom door into the room and I gasped.

There was a blonde lady on top of Riley covered with blue sheets. My presence had caused her to look up at me; sweat was trickling down her forehead.

 _I've seen her before_.

She looked down at Riley who obviously was angry at me ruining his activity, and slapped him in the head for trying to continue. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't realize that I went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

I breathed in quietly, trying to remove the image from my mind. These people are crazy. Did she not know that there was someone that was going to be in the same room as her? I guess his dick was _that_ good.

After a few minutes, I re-opened the door to see that Riley had left, but the blonde woman was still there slouching on the bed, unbothered. Her eyes flickered to my presence, narrowing as she screeched her teeth together. Walking to my bed, I still felt her eyes watching me. I laid in bed, wrapping the cotton sheets around me tightly. I turned to my left, facing the wall so I wouldn't have to see that blondie's face. I tried to shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

"What's your name?" Her rough voice spoke in the air. My eyes opened slowly in curiosity. Why does she want to talk to me now?

"Jazmine," I said quietly. "What's yours?"

"Cindy Mcphearson. Chicago's best man killer. Don't worry about the guy that was in the room a few minutes ago." I turned my body over to see Cindy staring at me with her deep blue eyes as she sat in an Indian position. Her hair was flowing down her back beautifully. She had an oval face, showing her defined cheekbones. Indeed, she looked like a barbie doll. I pulled the sheets down a little and got up from my position.

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Fuck no! We're like friends with benefits. Plus, he's my boss's brother, that's weird." Bosses broth- oh how could I forget. _Huey_.

"But I have my set on someone else right now, he's also a top rank but I find him to be someone that I could talk to. He's so chill but could turn serious in three seconds," she spoke as if she was love-struck.

"What's his name?"

"Michael Caesar." Oh god. Why did she have to like all the guys that I practically hated at this moment?

"Well, I hope you guys get together," I said. I didn't really know what to say to her; I don't really like your crush because he's friends with dickheads. But was I looking for an ally, or someone who wouldn't stab me in my sleep.

"Thanks. I just need to get through one person, but don't worry about her. Let's go to sleep." She reached for the lamp and flicked the light off, leaving us with only the glare of the moon through the window. I laid back down onto the bed, fighting my way for sleep.

A blare of a siren caused Jazmine to wake up from her sleep. Startled, she got up from her bed and took her glasses as she looked over at Cindy's bed; who still had Cindy sleeping in it. Jazmine wondered how the hell could she not hear the sounds. She walked over and nudged Cindy by her shoulder, causing Cindy to open her eyes. Judging by the groan that erupted from her throat, she realised what was happening.

"It's just an extra-as-hell siren to wake our asses up. We need to be out here by 9:00." Jazmine nodded her head and grabbed her hygiene products, heading to the bathroom. As she laid her stuff down in the washroom, she caught herself looking at her face through the mirror. There were slight bags under her caramel skin. Her lips were cracked; her hair in a frizzy mess.

'This was really taking a toll,' she thought.

Jazmine undressed and hopped into the shower, letting the water relax her. As she showered, the door was opened. Jazmine saw the blonde figure walking in.

"Cindy!" she screeched "What are you doing here?" Cindy snorted in response and popped her toothpaste bottle open.

"What do you think i'm doing? I'm brushing my teeth."

"But..."

"Is it because you're showering?" Jazmine didn't answer which caused Cindy to chuckle. "Are you scared to be in here with me, goldie? Although i'm bisexual, you're not my type. You know I'm going after Caesar, so don't worry. We're going to be stuck together for a long time, so I'd get used it quickly," the blonde finished off as she started to brush her teeth.

Jazmine closed the shower curtains, closing her eyes as she let the water continue down her body.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jazmine and Cindy got out of the bathroom and dressed into their new attire which the guards delivered to Jazmine today. She wore a dark black with a blue undertone latex one suit, showing off her slim figure. Her hair was tied into a high bun. According to Cindy, the last thing you want in the actives is for your hair to be in your face. The outfit was assigned with black matching combat boots.

She wasn't very excited to start her activities. She wanted to be at her job, crunching numbers rather than crunching people. As her and Cindy walked through the halls, Jazmine glanced at the people around her. Even though they look tired, they seem to be very happy, chattering amongst others while laughing. A tap brought Jazmine out of her thoughts and saw that they had reached the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with large groups and loud chatter. Cindy pulled her arm and they want into the cafe line to buy some food. Jazmine got a bowl of yogurt parfait while Cindy got a large bowl of lucky charms. Jazmine cringe at much how much sugar could be in that one bowl.

They found a spot around the corner of the cafeteria, sitting beside a dark skinned guy with dreadlocks, and a white guy with chestnut hair. She immediately recognized Caesar. As they sat down, the chestnut boy glanced at her and smiled, showing his perfect jawline (which you could say, was Jazmine's weakness).

"Hey guys," Cindy said while sitting beside Caesar. "This is the new girl Jazmine." She gave them a shy wave as they returned the favour. "And you might not know this Finnick Odair lookin ass, Jack Fininigan." Jack glared at Cindy before turning to Jazmine; winking at her. "Nice to meet you baby girl." His response called her to frown slightly. Well, at least he tried.

As they continued to talk, Jazmine got to know more about Cindy and the group. Caesar was their tech savvy guy, and Jack was Riley's helper for setting up raids and other plans. Caesar had lost his hearing in his right ear at age 19. But they tried to avoid their past as much as they could.

Everyone was having an enjoyable lunch till a figure sat their lunch tray down at the table. Jazmine looked up to see Ming. She looked very sad, with bruisers all over her arm. A cut was beside her lip. _What the hell happened_?

She was still mad, and betrayed at the fact that Ming lied to her, but she wanted to talk it out and give her a second chance. Jazmine guessed that they might work with each other soon.

"What are you doing here?" Cindy said while she clenched her teeth; gripping the fork in her hand.

"I can be here if I want to, you don't dictate wherever the hell I sit." Ming shot back.

"You know I don't sit beside boyfriend stealers and-

"Don't you dare say it!" Ming yelled causing the whole cafeteria to quiet down and look in the groups direction. Cindy smiled mischievously.

"Killers." Ming jumped up from her seat to slap Cindy but a hand grabbed her. _Hiro_.

He stood there with a static face, shaking his head at Cindy and Ming. "You guys need to stop fighting, or there will be consequences. Come with me Ming." Ming sighed and slapped his hand away, glaring at Cindy before leaving.

 _Yeah, lunch was quiet for them._

* * *

After lunch, everyone had walked into a large door, waiting for it to be opened. Jazmine whispered in Cindy's ear, "what are we doing here?"

"Just wait till the doors open." After what seemed to be forever, the doors had finally opened. Jazmine waited till she had gone through the doors and gasped.

The large room was as very large, with cone-like lighting hanging from the top. Weapons hung around in different sections from a machete, to what looked like an advanced gadget. Other sections had different stuff that Jazmine couldn't even recognize.

Riley, Hiro and the jackass leader (aka Huey) sat at the middle of the large room as everyone got into the stands. As Jazmine walked with the crowd, her eyes locked with Huey's, causing her heart to skip a beat. She blushed and turned the other way.

"Finally, you slow-asses are seated." Riley said which echoed throughout the room. Huey punched Riley's shoulder before talking.

"Welcome again and congrats on serving the first term of The Boondocks. We have old members, and new members," he said as his eyes flickered to hers.

"Last term we have accomplished so many things, and have still kept ur true motive hidden. Unfortunately, we had fallen leaders in the process. Let's have five minutes of silence as we honour them." A ray popped up in front of them and the music had started. The names along with the pictures were shown of each person, which made Jazmine shocked. This much people sacrificed their life for this? It must've been a lot to them. She looked around and saw that everyone bowed their heads down, holding their hands near their heart. She copied and waited until the music stopped.

The sound of the music had gone down and everybody looked up.

'Damn, they were like robots are something,' Jazmine thought in her mind.

"Now this is term two where we will be attacking the government at full force. Our job is not to 'make America great again,' but makes Chicago safe for everyone, especially for black people. "Loud cheers erupted the room as Huey finished his speech. Huey gave them a smirk and held in hand out to tell them to quiet down.

"Now it is time for training. With Riley, Hiro, Caesar, and Cindy Mcphearson helping to prepare you guys for what's to come. Based on your test that you took last week, we were able to re-evaluate your strengths, and your weaknesses. You'll be put into a specific area of speciality. Some of you guys changed, others haven't. New recruits will be doing a test today. Please wait for your name to be brought up on the ray to go to your section." The ray unexpectedly popped up and there was a list of names on the screen, followed by a feminine voice calling out the names.

' _ **Angela Reynolds** ' - Weapons and Ammunition. _Jazmine watched as the caramel skinned girl with brunette hair got up from the stand and headed to the station where Riley stood.

' _ **Devon Smith** ' - Combat. _She continued to wait until the new recruits had to go take the test, till she realized that everybody was already off the stands, making her the only one left.

"Finally, it's my turn." Jazmine sighed in relief, to only see the ray shut down.

"What the hell?"

"Your name wasn't supposed to be called, you're coming with me." She turned to her right to see Huey looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest showing his muscles. Jazmine cursed at herself for even trying to look at him in a sexual way.

"I thought I was doing a _test_."

" _You are_ ," he said while turning around, "Just not the same one. _Follow me_." To limit the trouble, she already had, Jazmine complied and followed Huey into a small room. The hue was dark, making it impossible for her to see. The door slammed shut suddenly, leaving her in complete darkness. Shivers ran down her spine as she stood in her spot, afraid to reach in the darkness.

A hand was felt around her shoulder, causing her to turn around. She screamed, almost peeing her pants.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

 **Could you guys tell me if the amount of description is okay? Should I add more or is it fine? Please tell me haha. Review how you guys think of the chapter! What do you guys think Jazmine saw?**

 **Until next time!**

 **-jazminepink xx**


End file.
